lpsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenner's LPS
The line includes:1992-1993(Where sets released in 1992 were repeated in 1993 in different colors, the 1992 set is described)Li'l Paw Prints Pets - Choice of fat yellowish cat or "hairy" black and tan dog. They came on a molded plastic base that would hide a rolling stamper built into the underside of the pet. The cat's stamp had red ink, and the dog's had purple. Pet Presents Cutesy Kittens - Golden kitty, Gray-point white kitty. cat house (with a built-in litter box on base), food dish, scratching post, and magnetized toy mouse on string. Golden kitty's head had a magnet in it and would bobble its head when the mouse was dangled in front of it. Press the gray/white kitty's tail, and her arms would move up and down in a scratching motion.Mice - Three mice (two magnetised), terrarium with landscape insert, lid that could be flipped over to become a maze, magnetized cheese, water bottle and food dish.Turtles - Two turtles with a terrarium, water dispenser, landscape with palm tree, and food dish.Playful Puppies - two dogs, large basket, paper newspaper, dog-bone, fire hydrant, and food dish. Cozy Home Pets Puppy Trio - Poodle, German Shepherd, and black/brown mutt. Came with doghouse and fenced-in green grass base, food dish, mailbox, and magnetized newspaper. Press poodle's tail, and she'd scratch her ear. Press shepherd's tail, and he'd shake a paw. The other dog's bobble head was magnetized to play tug-o-war with the paper and bone.Gerbils - Four gerbils, two clear plastic enclosures, connecting pipes, exercise wheel, food dish, water dispenser, and magnetic wand to move gerbils through pipes.Fish - Tank with colorful, floating fish.Monkeys - A trio of monkeys with a tree, two platforms, tire-swing, food and water bowl, and two bunches of bananas. Mommy and Baby *Mommy and Baby Puppies *Mommy and Baby Kitties *Mommy and Baby Bunnies Play Sets *Pet Shop - Came with a variety of accessories and two caged lovebirds that would "kiss" when lever moved. *Care Center *Kennel Playcase (1994) 1994 Pal Around Pups *Splash Happy Puppies *Prize Winning Pups Splashtime Pets *Swimming Ducklings Mother duck with two baby ducklings, all magnetized, bowl of food, and pond. the ducks could be made to move in the pond by a magnetized wand.*Deepsea Divers A small tank with two separated sides that both have coral, one side is blue and the other is red with yellow coral. Hot water is supposed to go in the red side and cold water on the blue side to make the seahorse turn colors. There is an octopus that squirts water, a snail, a seahorse that hooks on the coral and a magnet wand. *Jump 'n Splash Frogs Three frogs on lily pads, a tank with a catapult, jar of food, and frog jumping contest mat. Chatter Pets *Chirpy Tree Friends - included a skunk, a raccoon, a squirrel, a tree, *Chirpy Birds - included four birds and a clear aviary. There was a button on the top of the aviary that would chirp when pressed. *Purry Kittens - included three cats and a kitty condo, and a mouse with a box that squeaked. My Real Pets *Playful Persian *Sleek Siamese *Clever Collie *Fancy Poodle *Lively Shih Tzu *Brave German Shepherd Littlest Pet Shop Zoo (1993-1994) *Indian Ponies *Baby Bobcat - Baby bobcat, cave, food bowl, and toy mouse on string *Desert Parakeet *Fearless Falcon - Falcon, purple bowl of grey food, desert terrain in enclosure with blue lid. *Honey Bear - Bear, cave, orange bowl of purple food, and mug of honey that the bear can hold. *Playful Sea Lion - Sea lion with starfish on its nose. When the starfish is turned, the sea lion 'claps' *Lion Family *Mommy Hen- Hen with baby chicks in eggs in nest, that chirps when pressed. Also included coop and food/water dish. *Baby Calf *Baby Lamb *Zoo Playset 1995-1996 Kenner also produced sets in 1995 and 1996 ranging from "Shimmering Mer Pets" to Plush "Dazzling Hair Pets", diverging further from their original pet shop sets.*Beethoven - based upon the hit movie series, there was a number of playsets featuring the infamous Saint Bernard dogs. *McDonald's Happy Meal - included fantasy creatures, such as a unicorn and a dragon. *Television Series - featuring the characters from the animated LPS stories. Category:Kenner Category:Littlest Pet Shop